Len Is The Seme!
by dplusjluv21
Summary: Len's always had a thing for Kaito, but what happens when the blondie decides to go for it? LenxKaito One-shot. SMUT!


[No One's POV]

Len angles himself vertically, in a way where he can lean his legs against Kaito's lap. Kaito's watching a movie, but Len is starting to get sleepy, so he's laying down underneath the blankets on the Kagamine's huge couch. Of course, drowsiness isn't the only thing causing Len to lay in this position. He's had the biggest crush on Kaito since forever, and he wants to find a way for Kaito to kind of open-up in a way, like acting how he never would in front of Len himself.

"Len?" Kaito asks, without receiving a response. "Are you awake?"

Silence.

"Ah, I guess Len was pretty sleepy, then."

He takes a good look at the young boy. Well he's not exactly young now, being fourteen and all. Kaito's always sort-of had a crush on Len, but would always ignore it, for fear of being called a pedophile. He stares at the boys legs, just where they are, and he realizes how hard he's become from their presence. _No...I shouldn't be thinking this_ he tells himself, _he's only fourteen, I'm going to be seventeen. He's too young..._

Suddenly, Kaito leans into Lens face, about to kiss him, when the teen makes a fatal mistake; he twitches his nose. Kaito jumps back, wondering if the blonde knows what he was trying to do. Len sits up, another mistake.

"Hey!" He exclaims.

"What?"

"Why'd you stop!?" He pauses, not knowing how the older male will react.

"...Did you want me to continue?"

"Um...o-okay." Kaito leans in again, and seals a big kiss with the blonde. His tongue enters Len's mouth, as the teen moans into the kiss. Both have never felt something so precious and wonderful. But Kaito doesn't allow the pubescent to touch him. Not yet, at least.

"Nah-ah, not here. I'll carry you upstairs." Kaito carries the blonde bridal-style up the stairs (while struggling with his weight), and plants him on his banana-covered blanket. Len surrounds himself in the familiar sheets, as Kaito lays by him.

But as he's about to hover over the young boy, Len tackles him to the bed and pins his arms on the pillow. He's never noticed how strong the blonde is, but then he remembers that Rin, his twin sister, had been giving him Karate lessons. They've certainly paid off.

"_I'm_ going to top." Len says assertively. He kisses the older male hard on the lips, and knees him in the crotch; an easy way to gain entry into his mouth. Then his icy fingers make their way up Kaito's jacket and pinch each of his nipples, causing Kaito to break the kiss. Len leans down to put them in his mouth, as Kaito tries hard to hold in his yells.

"Kaito-nii, I want to hear your voice." With that, Kaito moans out unintelligent words that are really turning Len on. Speaking of turning on, Len knees Kaito in the crotch again, and then lets his other hand go down the elder's pants. The iciness of Len's fingers is a wonderful sensation, and the boy seems to have some good experience. He's got his thumb-nail in the elder's slit, while the rest of the hand is busy rubbing onto the sensitive area. But before Kaito has a chance to cum, the shota removes his hand and wraps three fingers around the blunette's mouth.

Len flips Kaito on his back with surprising strength, as he pulls down his pants and underwear. Kaito hears the boy opening a drawer and pulling off a lid; most likely lube. He's right, because the blonde inserts a now sticky finger into the male, causing him to screech out.

"Len-kun, it's hurting..." Len smiles from Kaito's use of the word 'kun', an affectionate suffix used for saying 'young boy'.

"I know Oniichan, but this is to get you ready." He's cautious to use a bit more lube on Kaito, now knowing how oddly sensitive the elder is (he thought he'd be used to these things before). Kaito yells out more, but Len distracts him by laying him on his back and grinding up against the elder's crotch. Soon after, Len inserts two fingers and eventually three.

"Okay, Kaito-nii, I'm going to put it in." Slowly, Len inserts himself into Kaito's hole, making the bluenette cry out in a way Len's never heard him before. He goes at a slow pace, letting Kaito get used to the feeling. When he does, Kaito finds himself calling out, "Len-kun, faster!"

The blonde then inserts himself fully, and Kaito feels Len hit his sweet spot. "There!" He calls out. The blonde goes at a hard pace, slamming in at the same angle to hit Kaito's sweet spot on repeat.

"Len-kun, I'm almost there!" Len wraps one of his hands around Kaito's chest, and the other around his hard-on. Tears explode out of Kaito's eyes, from the extreme pleasure the young boy is giving him.

"Len-kun, I'm coming!"

"I know Oniichan, I'm coming too!"

Both boys cum hard, Kaito's splattering on his own face, the sheets, and even some of the walls. Len removes himself from Kaito, and lays next to him.

"That was wonderful, Len-kun."

"Thank you, I've waited long for this."

They hear giggles, and immediately look to Len's bedroom frame. There they see Miku, Rin, Luka, Haku, and Meiko. The girls are giggling from the hard-core footage Miku has just caught on her camcorder.

"Miku-chan!" Kaito exclaims.

With a giggle, the girl answers, "Yes, Oniichan?"

"D-Did you record..._everything_?"

Another giggle from the girls. "Uh-huh, it was very entertaining."

"It was Meiko-san's idea!" Exclaims Rin.

All eyes go on the sake-loving female, who raises bother her hands up. "Hey! I-It wasn't me! I just-hic!-had the idea, and the girls took it seriously!"

Len and Kaito eye each other, and simultaneously say, "_Meiko-san_."

"Oh come on!" Squeals Miku, "at least kiss for us!"

Both boys shrug and kiss passionately, making the yaoi-loving fangirls pass out from loss of blood.

"Want to do it again?" Len suggests.

"Of course, Len-kun." Says his new boyfriend, "As long as I top."

"Can we take turns?"

"Eh, why not?"

"Okay. Make sure to do it nice and hard."


End file.
